


Woman on Top

by Agamomo



Category: Original Work
Genre: (exactly once at the end of chapter 1), Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fight Sex, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Smut, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agamomo/pseuds/Agamomo
Summary: Juliet answers an ad in the paper. Against her better judgement, she lets herself be pulled into a multimillionaire-funded rabbit hole of drug-fueled sexual combat.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Lilith.
> 
> Please leave any notions of logic or realism you may have at the door. This work will not honor them.

Juliet Lawson sat alone in an empty white examination room, idly crossing her legs from time to time and tapping her fingers on the arms of her chair. Her life had led her through some twists and turns before, but usually she could explain to herself how and why she had taken the path that she did. Today was the exception: some sort of primal instinct had taken over, and pushed her into participating in something insane, something that would never in a million years have been a good idea to go through with.

But let’s start at the beginning. Today started with Juliet answering a newspaper ad for “young, open-minded, non-discretionary women” to participate in an experiment of some sort, offering a handsome cash payment and the potential opportunity for further employment. After losing shifts at her job as a waitress, it seemed like a decent plan, maybe not a safe bet exactly, but she could always back out if it seemed dangerous.

So, hoping for the best but not exactly expecting the worst, Juliet took off in her car to one of the wealthier neighborhoods in her city, navigated down some winding two-lane roads, passing by some of the ugliest mansions she’d ever seen, before finally pulling up to a pair of semicircular brick paths enclosing, and enclosed by, thickets of trees. Both paths sported matching electronic gates, and the one on the right also had a small terminal on its left side with a speaker and a keypad.

Wasting no time, Juliet pulled her car up to the gate and dialed in a combination—4323—and watched as the gates swung open before her. Her phone call the other day didn’t explain much about the job, but the person on the other end did at least provide the keycode. After following the path down to a point where it merged with an asphalt parking lot, she finally found her destination, confirming her suspicions that, of all the filthy stinking rich people in the neighborhood, these people were the filthiest and the richest. To the left of this parking lot sat a beautiful, older-looking mansion, and to the right sat an even more beautiful three-story marvel of modern architecture.

It was not lost on Juliet that both of these houses being behind the same gate implied they were owned by the same person. There was rich, and then there was _wealthy_ , and these people were proof of that difference. Once she found a parking spot and left her car, astounded and somewhat lost by her surroundings, Juliet was surprised by the sudden appearance of a butler she hadn’t seen approach. He beckoned her to the smaller house, and, feeling just a little disappointed, she followed. And then… things got kind of blurry. She ended up in a lavish office. She remembered signing some paperwork. A lot of paperwork, actually, at several different times. First came a confidentiality agreement, then a waiver, then a health record, then the butler disappeared and was replaced by a doctor, who led her to the room she was in now before performing some medical exams…

It had been nearly 30 minutes and Juliet still had no idea why she was here, but before she felt impatient enough to ask, she was left alone again with a questionnaire. In retrospect, this was the first red flag: all of these were fairly invasive questions about her sexuality and sexual history. However, after reading through the confidentiality agreement, she felt safe enough answering honestly.

Sexuality: lesbian, experience in the past six weeks, none, experience overall, minimal. Juliet wasn’t saving herself for anyone—some Romeo least of all—but hadn’t gone far past that one time at summer camp, either. History of STDs, none. She was definitely clean. Sex drive on a scale out of ten: six. She was pretty horny a couple of weeks ago, but had since mellowed out. Use of birth control, yes. Weekly masturbation habits. This was definitely getting weird, but it was confidential, so she didn’t feel too uncomfortable saying she did it once or twice a week.

The doctor returned, pushing a two-shelf metal cart carrying a small LCD monitor and a laptop into the room. He plugged both into an open socket on the wall before speaking.

“Thank you, I’ll take that paperwork back in a second. Now, I’m sure you must be wondering why we put that ad in the paper, and why the job description was so vague. I think it’s time for you to learn what exactly we’d like you to do for us.”

The doctor powered on the television to reveal a still frame of a frankly stunning woman with pale skin and long, black hair, walking alone through an undecorated hallway. She was wearing a red bikini that seemed to be a size too small, as it could barely cover the curves of her breasts. When the video began to play, she started to walk. The camera followed her movement down the hall as though it was on a swivel, keeping her in the center of the picture. She looked almost terrified. The video wasn’t playing any sound, but it seemed like every couple of steps, she would stop and listen closely to a disturbance heard through the walls, recoiling and darting her eyes around like she was being preyed upon. Her fears were not unwarranted. Once she made it to the end of the hallway, the camera just barely caught the moment when she was suddenly pounced upon by someone else hiding around the corner of the room.

The video cut to another camera, moving independently, showing the aftermath. The black-haired woman was pinned underneath another girl, this one with short, sandy-blonde hair, freckled skin, and a more petite frame. This girl was probably also dressed in a bikini at some point, but the camera’s clear picture of her back revealed that she was actually topless now. The two women shifted over and struggled against each other, with the blonde girl on top clearly winning after pinning both of the raven-haired girl’s hands together above her head. After a few more seconds of struggling between them, a red bikini top was suddenly thrown back towards the camera.

Juliet could hardly believe what she was seeing. “Excuse me? What is this supposed to be?” The doctor replied by holding up one finger, instructing her to wait but providing no further explanation.

Back on the television, the blonde girl’s knees were now locked straight with her feet planted on the floor between the other girl’s legs, putting more of her body weight into the pin, and giving the camera an eyeful of her yellow-bikini-clad ass. Maintaining the pin with one hand, she used the other to pull up one of the other girl’s thighs, then stepped forward with her foot on that side, before doing the same with her other leg. The result had the blonde girl’s legs forcing her prey’s legs upwards off the ground, and more importantly, wide open.

The camera panned down and moved back to show off her work. The raven-haired girl’s bikini bottoms were nowhere to be seen; they must have been lost in the struggle earlier. Framed by both her legs and her captor’s, the camera zoomed in for a close-up shot to show off the raven-haired woman’s pussy, her puffy lips swollen up and swimming in the evidence of her own arousal.

Once again, Juliet couldn’t believe it. She was shocked, baffled, appalled, and more than that, mystified. She felt her lips getting dry and her lower ones getting slick. Something about this whole scenario was striking a chord within her. Somewhere, between the sex appeal of the women on screen, and the humiliation the girl on bottom was experiencing at the hands of the other, Juliet’s mind began to fill in the blanks. Maybe she was there, getting pinned down and ravaged by one of these women. Maybe she was on top. Maybe she could be both.

There was no good reason for her to still be watching, logically speaking of course, but logic meant nothing to the pleasurable sympathetic twitch she was feeling down there. If she didn’t find a way to unglue her eyes from the screen, she feared, her arousal might soon become obvious.

Of course, the girls on screen wouldn’t wait for Juliet to figure herself out. With the camera still focused on the raven-haired girl’s soaking nether lips, the blonde girl’s spare hand entered the frame from above and started to rub them, pressing into the other girl’s congested sex, bathing her fingertips in the wetness before gliding them up and down in movements soon matched by frenzied thrusts from the other girl’s hips. At times it seemed like one of her fingers would slip inside, only for the tip to reappear after dipping inside momentarily mid-stroke. It wasn’t exactly visible due to the camera angle, but it looked like her thumb was also at work on the other girl’s clit whenever it had the opportunity.

It was around this time that Juliet was starting to really notice the video’s lack of sound, because her mind seemed to be providing it on its own. She could practically hear the slick, squelching noises of fingers at work being drowned out by the ecstatic cries of the girl on bottom. If only she could see their faces, too.

It hadn’t been very long—maybe a minute, maybe even less—when the girl on bottom suddenly tensed up hard, mashing her burning red lips into the invading digits with all the leverage she had. The girl on top seemed to sense this, taking the opportunity to spread the other girl’s cleft wide for the camera, just in time for her inner lips to start pulsating. Juliet found herself on the edge of her seat, winded by the pace of it all, wondering if the girl on bottom was mid-climax or simply being kept on the edge. She got her answer pretty soon.

One of these contractions was accompanied by a thin stream of transparent fluid, then, on the next, the floodgates burst open. The red-hot pussy of the girl on bottom began to erupt, scattering droplets of her own juices all over, some getting launched in streams towards the camera, others going straight up and splashing back down on her own body. One especially powerful stream reached all the way up to the girl on top’s bikini bottoms. Another one right after probably could have made it if not for the angle. Juliet tried to count each one but soon gave up—it seemed like this girl would never ever stop. Maybe the time had passed slower in her head, but she could swear this girl had spent more time squirting everywhere than she had getting fingered. The camera moved back and angled down after a while, trying to capture the distance at which this girl had managed to squirt, as well as the rapidly growing size of the puddle she was now lying in. By that time, the flow from her pussy had slowed to a trickle.

Once the raven-haired girl’s spectacular climax came to an end, the girl on top wiped her fingers off on one of the dry surfaces of the other girl’s skin, as few of those as there were remaining, before pushing herself back up to standing, releasing the pin, and walking off. Finally the camera was able to show the face of the girl on bottom. Whatever image one could ascribe to her of a dignified woman had been utterly destroyed. Her eyes had totally lost focus, her mouth hung open, still pulling in breaths when it could, her neck had lost the strength necessary to hold her head up, so it was lying slack on her shoulder. This woman, whoever she was beforehand, was now totally lost in an abyss of pleasure.

The TV flicked off, and the doctor finally began to explain himself to Juliet, whose mouth had fallen agape at some point.

“What you just saw was one of the bouts of a… sporting event we regularly host in this mansion. The goal is to be the last one standing, and the methods are physical and sexual domination of your opponents, who are all trying to do the same. There are some specifics but I’ll not bore you with those, I’m sure you get the idea by now. The ad you responded to was intended to scout for new entrants. If you accept, we’ll put you through a little bit of training before entering you in our regular matches. Matches are held once a week, on Friday nights, though if you accept the job, you’re free to show up less often as long as you do so once a month. You’ll also get a check whether you win or lose, though if you do manage to win, there will certainly be a bonus… Alternatively, if you’re not interested, you can walk away right now and I’ll shred all of the paperwork you’ve done for us so far. Your choice.”

All of the doctor’s words had made their way into Juliet’s ears, but it didn’t feel like any of them had properly registered. This newspaper ad was actually recruitment for an underground lesbian sex-wrestling ring. She was being asked to participate. As though she hadn’t pictured herself taking part in it already…

“I’d love to give you more time to think, but bear in mind, this ad was listed for the open minded. We’re not looking for people who are only here to pick up a paycheck. If you have any conflicts over the vices and virtues of sex work, please decline. But if you felt something while watching that—and forgive me if I’m wrong, but I think you may have—you might be who we’re looking for. Just bear in mind… you will not always be the woman on top.”

Feeling the pressure, Juliet jumped for an answer. “I’ll do it.”

By her own later admission, this was not well thought out in the slightest. With that said, giving the idea even just the slightest bit of thought gave her an incredible thrill, and watching the entirety of that video was already testing her limits of self-control. The reveal at the end also proved what she had seen was consensual, that both of those girls had signed up that night, accepting the risk that they could end up being fucked senseless just like that. That thought seemed to do wonders on Juliet’s mind, and any following doubts that crossed her mind quickly turned into mush.

The doctor smirked. “Very well. Come with me.”

…

And so, Juliet ended up alone, in an empty examination room, crossing her legs and tapping her fingers. The past couple of hours had been very eventful, as she had been put into a hospital gown and subjected to numerous tests using strange and expensive equipment, all of which seemed to be sexual. In a few cases, she was asked to play with herself while hooked up to some machines, ostensibly measuring some part of her body’s responses. In others, she was told to stay still and it felt like the machines were the ones sending electric shocks or feelings of warmth through her. Despite all this, she never got any sort of release. The experiments were sometimes pleasurable, and she was even still turned on from the experience earlier, but this only materialized in the form of some wetness dripping down her thighs, causing them to glide across one another as she crossed her legs.

The door finally opened. This time, instead of the doctor, there appeared a woman with short brown hair and long, eyecatching legs, dressed in a nurse uniform with a suspiciously short skirt. Her heels clacked on the tile floor as she entered the room. “So. You must be the new blood.”

Juliet nodded. She was not quite to the point of fantasizing about the woman before her, but any more teasing and she might just do that.

“Gotcha. It seems like I’m here to give you your first dose of the juice and explain to you the rules of the game. Mm, this is my favorite part. You look like you’re going to be a lot of fun.”

Juliet’s heart skipped a few beats. The nurse reached into one of her side pockets and pulled out a narrow plastic tube with a faint pink liquid inside, then grabbed a few other things from cabinets in the room and assembled a syringe.

“So. There’s a few caveats to how the games work that our good Doctor probably skipped over. First things first, let’s start with what your first bout will be like. You will show up here at 9:30 PM, no later, and someone, most likely me, will take you into a room like this one. You’ll be given a dose of the juice and changed into a swimsuit bikini before being tossed out into the halls of this mansion, and a bunch of other contestants, between four and eight, will have done the same. In the following match, which usually goes between 45 minutes to an hour, you will fight to be the last one standing. The match ends once everybody but the victor is disqualified, and there are only a few ways that can happen.”

Juliet found herself lost somewhere between the nurse’s swinging hips.

“First off, if one of the other entrants makes you cum, you’re out. Don’t try to cheat your way back in once that’s happened, because cameras will be on you at all times, and we’ll be able to tell. Second, if you pass out, or become too exhausted to move, or we think it’s too dangerous to let you continue, you’re also disqualified. This doesn’t happen too often, but the bouts can take a toll on you faster than you might think. Finally, if you break the rules in a way that presents a serious danger to anyone involved, you’re also out. We have lower penalties for minor infractions. Just don’t be stupid about it and you’ll be fine.”

“Now, about the rules. These are both to protect the integrity of the contestants and that of the bouts themselves. First, no hits above the neck or below the belt. You can make it hurt a little, but you’re not trying to injure anyone. The game is all about sex, after all, there’s hardly any point if people are just going to win by brute force.”

Juliet nodded, definitely listening along and not indulging herself in her own fantasies.

“Second, all entrants receive some of ‘the juice’ before each bout. All of those tests you did earlier? Those were all done to calibrate your dosage of this stuff.” Saying this, the nurse flicked the end of the syringe.

Juliet snapped out of her fantasy. “Wait, you’re drugging me?”

The nurse smiled. “Oh, no need to worry. In all our years using this stuff, we’ve never seen any adverse side effects. It hasn’t hit the drug market yet—probably never will—but believe me, it’s as safe as can be. And besides.” The nurse leaned forward and stared deep into Juliet’s eyes. “You’ll feel _wonderful_.”

Juliet gulped. “So, what does it do exactly?”

“Well. It’s actually a three-part cocktail, and their formulas are all secret, but as for their effects… you know what, how about I give you a demonstration.” A naughty grin spread across the nurse’s face as she disassembled the syringe she was holding, then reached into her other pocket for another tube similar to the first. Once again, she went into the cabinets and came out with a tourniquet and an assembled syringe. With a medical level of expertise, she tied off her upper left arm, found her vein, and quickly stuck herself with the syringe. Juliet looked away for a second, and by the time she looked back, the nurse had already covered the needle bite with a small patch of gauze.

“This stuff is really, _really_ fast acting, so I should be good to go. Let’s start the show.” The nurse moved back to the door and locked it behind her before sitting down on the end of the exam table, hiking up her skirt, and spreading her legs. Juliet let her eyes wander down between the nurse’s gorgeous legs to find that she wasn’t wearing any panties underneath.

“So, first and foremost, it’s an aphrodisiac. A super potent one, not like the bullshit they sell you at corner stores. Now, you might be wondering, what’s the point? Isn’t this all voluntary?” The nurse waited a minute for something Juliet couldn’t perceive, then plunged her fingers into her pussy. “Well, in our first years, our lesbian matches were getting swept by some frigid straight bitches. Can you believe it? We had the rules in place to prevent matches from turning into fights already, but they basically walked over everyone else for two months straight by nature of _not being gay and not liking sex._ We couldn’t have that.”

The nurse changed up her position, now rubbing her clit between her finger and thumb. “So, the boutmaster used his leverage with pharma companies to get us a supply of this stuff. Long story short, those tests you took earlier measured the sensitivity of your erogenous zones and how much stimulation it would take to make you orgasm. Using that, we figured out the volume of your dose, and once you enter a match, and everyone’s on it, you’ll all be on an even playing field.”

Juliet was far too pent-up to ignore the lustful show going on right before her eyes, and started obviously rubbing her thighs together. By all means, she really just wanted to join in with the nurse and go to town on her own sensitive clit, but by the looks of things, she might be getting hers soon. The nurse’s demonstration seemed to be proving her point; it had only been a couple of minutes and she was already leaking fluids all over the bed.

“There’s some stuff to keep in mind, though. For one, it’s an aphrodisiac, so don’t go in expecting to have your usual stamina. Even the most sensitive, hair-trigger folks we have still get a dose. That’s just part of the fun. Besides that, if you’ve ever had one of your orgasms ‘ruined’, where it feels like you just barely went over the edge but stopped right after, well, that won’t happen when you’re on this stuff. The pleasure centers of your brain will get stuck in a positive feedback loop as soon as you go over the edge. So when you feel yourself about to cum, well, expect a big one. Ooh, speak of the devil.”

Juliet looked back up to see the nurse had unbuttoned the top of her gown and removed one of her breasts to pull on her nipple.

“Alright. Part two. Your other erogenous zones are gonna get more sensitive. Oooooh. That applies to a lot of places on your body, but you can expect to feel it more on your nipples, tongue, lips, and up your ass. We’ve had a few girls lose bouts by being frenched too hard for too long. So play like you’re on a timer if any of those places are getting attention. And finally… unh… three.”

The nurse’s other hand moved away from her soaked pussy, now red and swollen just like that of the girl Juliet saw on the TV earlier. With the help of her other hand, she fully unbuttoned her gown and opened it, revealing her entire bare chest and flat stomach, before putting both hands at work stimulating her hard nipples. Her pussy hardly seemed to notice, and continued twitching and leaking as though she was still giving it attention.

“Number three… well, when we introduced the prototype of the juice, our referees still had one occasional issue. Sometimes it was clear if a girl came and sometimes it wasn’t, and in that case it would devolve into she-said she-said bullshit. No-ooooooh godddd-nobody wants to deal with that-fuckfuckfuck-so the boutmaster modified the formula, and…! Cumming…!!”

The nurse shifted her hips up even closer to the edge of the bed, giving Juliet a better look at her throbbing pussy, before going to town on her nipples, pulling hard on one and twisting the other, then swapping sides, all the while tracing her other fingers across the undersides of her breasts. The nurse’s pussy wasn’t spread wide enough for her to see all the way down, but the rhythm of the contractions looked to Juliet just like an orgasm. Was that what she was supposed to be watching for?

Those were Juliet’s last thoughts before the nurse let out a guttural noise, somewhere between a scream and a howl, and a rush of fluids erupted from her untouched pussy. Her eyes shot straight open and almost immediately seemed to glaze over in ecstasy, her hands defaulted back to rubbing circles around her nipples, losing the strength to do much else, as the rest of her body surrendered itself to the overwhelming climax. Some of her juices splashed straight down onto the floor below, some made it to the wall on the other side of the room, and some others scattered all over at the odd points between thrusts of her hips. Since she was still propped up, none of them made their way onto her clothes, but they might as well have gone everywhere else. Juliet felt one splash hit her leg and practically wanted to cum right then and there.

The exam room didn’t exactly have the medical disinfected scent of an exam room beforehand, but after this demonstration, pretty much the entire thing reeked of the nurse’s pussy. The smell quickly made its way into Juliet’s nose and threatened to overwhelm her brain.

“Oh, hell. That was nice. As you can see, the third part of the cocktail will induce ejaculation. The drug is responsible for the fluids accumulating and for them being expelled. Doesn’t matter if you’ve never been able to do it before, and it doesn't matter what sets you off, either.” The nurse was still gasping for breath. She certainly seemed more operable than the woman from earlier, though that girl pretty much got her brains fucked out via foreplay, and this was just masturbation. Juliet shuddered at the thought of someone _really_ getting screwed after a dose of this stuff.

“Alright, honey, ready for yours?” The nurse, still topless, licked some residual wetness off of her fingers before reaching into the pocket of her unbuttoned gown for the other syringe. Juliet felt practically paralyzed, everywhere but her legs of course, which were still rubbing together.

The nurse smiled again. “Fine. Say ‘stop’ and I’ll stop, otherwise, let’s get this show on the road.” The nurse prepared the syringe once again and flicked the tip, before taking Juliet by the hand and guiding her to sit down on the exam table. Once again, thinking in retrospect, Juliet could have turned back here and walked off, leaving behind the frankly insane things she had been exposed to over the past couple of hours. A normal life after this, one separated from the sexual whims of some odd multi-millionaire, had not yet escaped her reach. As soon as she left, she could spend a few years trying to distract herself and hopefully forget any of this had ever happened. At least, in theory. In reality, Juliet’s tongue felt like it was anchored to the bottom of her mouth, and any remaining rational thoughts that might lead her to interfere were swallowed up by a primal, unspoken desire.

Just as before, with the precision of having done so a thousand times, the nurse tied off Juliet’s arm, found the vein, stuck her with the needle, administered the drug, and covered the wound again in no time flat. Right after that, she moved to the neck of Juliet’s gown and pulled up. Juliet complied by lifting up her arms, and with one pull of the gown, Juliet lay nude in the middle of the room, slowly feeling the drug start to take effect.

It was no surprise to her that the nurse was eyeing her up and down. Juliet didn’t consider herself enviable, but she definitely thought she looked pretty cute, and her perky handful breasts certainly had their charm. What surprised Juliet was that she could physically _feel_ the nurse’s gaze on her nipples. They were hardening in real time, stimulated simply by the feeling of this woman’s eyes on her undressed body.

She felt it on her pussy, too. The short hairs on her arms began to stand up as a river of lubricant formed itself between her lower lips. She thought she was turned on earlier. How shortsighted of her. The arousal she was feeling right now made all of that feel as insignificant as a gust of wind in a tornado. Time seemed to slow around her as the arousal burned away at her very core.

The nurse licked her lips and leaned forward. Juliet shut her eyes tight, fearing for her life. Clack, clack. The nurse had stepped forward, but she hadn’t felt anything yet. Another eternity passed.

A tongue on her neck. Juliet felt it like it was directly on her pussy.

A nibble on her ear. May as well have flicked her clit.

A soft breath over her left nipple. Her entire body jumped at that.

An incredible pressure was building up inside her, she could feel it. It seemed to build up more whenever the nurse teased her. Was that all she planned to do?

A graze over her other nipple left her heaving for breath. Then the nurse stopped for a while. Juliet realized her eyes were only closed because she was closing them, but the experience felt like she was being blindfolded. Once she caught her breath, she dared to open them again.

The nurse’s face was right over hers, sporting a wicked smile. In an instant, she felt the nurse’s lips meet hers, pulling her into an erotic kiss that instantly sent shocks all the way down her spine. Then the tongue came in, and Juliet found herself lagging behind, groaning into the nurse’s mouth with her every move, totally unable to keep up with her sexual attacks. She wasn’t sure exactly how she could be ‘losing’ by being kissed like this, but… she was losing. She felt a very unfamiliar twitch in her pussy, then several more as the nurse started bullying Juliet’s tongue: kissing her deeper and sucking on it one minute, then flattening out her own tongue and circling around Juliet’s the next, quite literally taking the phrase “tongue-fucking” to the next level as Juliet reached its logical conclusion.

The nurse hadn’t even done much by that point. She had just tried out a method of wrapping her tongue around Juliet’s, which practically locked their mouths together. This turned out to be the straw that broke the camel’s back. By the time Juliet realized she was going to cum, it was already too late; her mind was fried white, her hips began to thrust forward by themselves, and she let out a choked-back scream into the nurse’s mouth. Her body was begging for stimulation, but apart from the nurse’s kiss, she got none. Her perky tits, flushed red with arousal, her drenched pussy, twitching and contracting, even her tight little virgin ass was begging for it by this point, but all went ignored.

Juliet felt herself lose control of something inside her and, on her next thrust, began squirting for the first time. By this point it was just another first for today. She hardly got to see it for herself as her vision was taken up mostly by the nurse’s face. Once the first splash of her cum hit the floor, the nurse relented with a chuckle and finally laid a hand on Juliet’s soaked pussy in order to rub her down in earnest, lingering for just a bit longer on the upwards strokes, sending some of that cum straight upwards, splashing all over Juliet’s lower body. Juliet had practically already lost her mind by this point, so the added stimulation proved to be too much for her to handle.

…

Juliet woke up on an exam table, in a doctor’s office, still nude, limbs hanging limply over the edges. As she regained control over her neck, she turned toward the other side of the room to see the nurse, now dressed again, dragging a mop across the floor.

“Welcome back to the living, dear. Just take a look at the mess you made.”

Juliet craned her neck up to look at the opposite wall and saw a river of girlcum leaking down to the floor in droplets. There was also a chair in the splash zone, with the cushion now entirely soaked through. Below that, there was a huge puddle spreading evenly across the entire floor, and… yellow? Oh no.

“Did I…”

The nurse nodded. “Incontinence happens with about half of our first-timers. They grow out of it. You will, too.”

Juliet wanted to cover her face in shame and curl up into a ball, but lacked the energy, so she laid idle and tried to come to terms with it. She could have backed out at any time: after the video, or during the exams, or before getting drugged, but here she was now, not even two hours later, after having signed her way into a millionaire’s sex-fighting club. She couldn’t help but think about what the doctor had said to her earlier. This was what it would be like whenever she wasn’t the woman on top.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Juliet's back home and the juice still hasn't worn off.
> 
> Part 2: Juliet's first match begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to be updating this so soon, but a few things convened and changed up my plans. First of all, one of my deadlines got pushed back by two weeks, so I have free time again. Second, Lilith decided to throw more money at me, and for that I am eternally thankful. And third... this story's been racking up hits at a frankly astounding rate and the response has been immediate and decisive. With all of that in mind, I have no problem giving the people what they want.

The rest of that day passed by like a blur. It only took a few minutes for Juliet to be able to move again, but toweling off and making herself presentable was another issue entirely; she fought at length with her overstimulated nerve endings in order to make any progress at all. Even after parting ways with the nurse, she could feel every brush of her clothes against her burning skin as she stumbled through the mansion halls, dripping with sweat, unsure at this point whether she’d be more or less comfortable if she was still nude. It wasn’t pleasure exactly that was threatening to overtake her mind, though that was definitely part of it. It felt more like perversion. Looking through these hallways, thinking of the women who’d been here and the things they’d done, Juliet felt like some part of her soul was trying to consume her every waking thought. Up until the butler found her, she shambled around without direction like a sex-craved zombie. Her surroundings bled into an indistinct sludge as she was escorted out of the mansion, and by the time her thoughts returned, she was standing at the door of her own apartment after sunset. Her mind had finally found its way out of the haze.

Once she finally came to and started fumbling through her pockets for her key, she worked her way past the front door and, realizing her mouth was now as dry as a piece of hardtack, headed straight for the fridge, seeking out and downing a bottle of water in record time before lurching over and heaving to regain her breath. Finally sated in at least one of her desires, she made her way to the bathroom and started the shower before throwing her blouse off with one arm, pulling down on her bra with the other, and finally pushing the rest of her clothes down her legs.

If the heat inside her body had dissipated at all by now, she could hardly tell: her skin was still flushed all over and her thighs were soaked in a fresh layer of her own slick. Her panties had long since soaked through, unable to contain the accumulated fluids. It appeared her body had dedicated all of its spare water to keeping her lower lips wet as opposed to her upper ones.

Juliet knew it was risky, but couldn’t help it. She slipped a pair of fingers over her pussy and gave it a cursory rub. A long groan escaped her throat and rumbled through her mouth. It was still so intense.

Soon after, she used the same two soaked fingers to test the waters of her shower. It wasn’t as hot as she usually liked it, but given the circumstances, it was probably better this way. Juliet drew back the shower curtain and hesitated a bit before entering. Her body was still wired to a hair trigger. With how easily she had been brought off by the nurse, this shower suddenly looked like a serious threat. On the other hand, if she didn’t subdue her arousal soon, it might just consume her later. The image sprang into her mind before she could cast it away: herself, on her bed, back arched high by her legs, desperately fucking herself silly before unleashing a torrent of her fluids all over the place. She shuddered at the thought. At least there would be no mess to clean up here.

Juliet finally stepped in the shower before drawing the curtain back again. As she stood under the showerhead, the once-relaxing sensation of warm water raining on her back turned almost unbearably exciting. With anticipation and worry in equal measure, she finally turned, exposing her front side to the shower, standing with her legs a bit further apart.

In the moments prior, Juliet imagined she might have to push past one orgasm to get herself clean, but the sensation of water beating down on her nipples and running past her clit put her on the edge in only a couple of minutes, and she was only just getting acclimated to the heat. By the time she reached to direct the showerhead away, the spikes of pleasure were causing her legs to wobble, and she collapsed back onto the seat behind her, legs still spread. Leaning back and looking down, she couldn’t help but eye up her own body as she fought to catch her breath.

Practically nobody had ever seen her nude like this. She’d hardly ever seen herself like this, at least not this obviously aroused. Once she finally takes the stage in a match, what will the other girls think? What will the viewers think? Win or lose, there was a good chance she’d get stripped by someone at some point, and subsequently groped, or teased, or played with...

Juliet’s left hand made its way to her left breast, sliding around the sides, using a finger to rotate her stiff nipple around its center.

And what about the other girls? Would they all be as sexy as the ones she’d already seen? Whoever was in charge of picking women to participate in this had a real eye for beauty. Could she even keep her composure in front of them?

Losing a bit of composure to herself, Juliet’s other hand slid meekly between her thighs and started rubbing down the hood of her clit. Once the shocks drove her to the edge once again, she relented, planting her hands firmly on the seat beside her until she could stand to think again. After a moment of rest, she pushed her butt forward on the seat and spread her legs wide, giving her pussy a staredown like it was a misbehaving pet.

A switch inside of her must have flipped right then, because her expression and outlook changed. She started admiring some parts of her body she hadn’t paid attention to before. Come to think of it, if she was in one of those bouts and happened upon herself as an opponent, nervously standing there in a bikini that was way too small and thin to cover up much of anything... she’d happily pounce on herself, drugs or no drugs. The other girls probably felt the same.

“Screw it.” Juliet finally gave in. Maybe it was the drugs speaking, but all her thoughts of that next bout, whether it meant exposing herself, getting stripped down, eating another girl out, or getting pinned down and taken, all of them were huge turn-ons, and there was no way denial was going to help her get over it. If she meant to take care of her lust here, why not go all out?

And so she did. Juliet’s hands returned to their positions around her left breast and between her soaked lips, and she let all of those fantasies consume her thoughts. The raven-haired woman looked incredibly sexy as she was trembling through the aftershocks of that orgasm. She’d have liked to cause that herself. Or the sandy-haired girl, maybe she’d find her afterwards and explore her insides with her tongue. Or the nurse. God, the nurse was just stacked, wasn’t she? Her demeanor was half of it, really, it was like she’d seen it all before but was still excited for more. Whatever sex meant to her before was all meaningless as soon as that nurse took her by the hand and guided her to the table. Meeting her out in the halls wasn’t all that likely, but if it ever happened, her chances were slim, and not just for lack of experience. She kind of wanted to lose. Getting bowled over and fucked senseless by a woman like that would be a hell of a way to go out. She knew firsthand.

Juliet rushed to her climax, stopping for nothing, tugging on her nipple just as the nurse had done to herself, using one finger on the other hand to pull back her clit so another could rub it directly. She tried to steel herself as best she could.

The orgasm smashed through her like a sledgehammer through drywall. Any sense of grace or restraint evacuated her body as soon as it hit, soon drowned under a cascade of pussy juices. Soft breaths and gasps turned into groans, then into moans. Her hips drove themselves harder against her hand, in search of greater stimulation. One thrust sent her too far forward, pushing her butt right off the seat and sending her crashing down to the floor of the shower, lying on her back, pussy directly under the spray of the shower head. The fingers on her clit didn’t stop; at this point she wasn’t sure if they ever would. As she was riding the waves out, the pleasure from her fingers, now assisted by the showerhead, crept up on her. Juliet came again before she knew it, her hips began to shake like mad, her legs pushed down hard and lifted her up even closer to the shower stream. She began to scream before slapping her spare hand firmly over her mouth. It felt like she had started to squirt even harder, somehow, but any of the girlcum splashing back down onto her body or rolling down the cheeks of her ass was now indistinguishable from water doing the same. Finally, once she couldn’t take it anymore, she closed up her legs again, brought her hips down, and rolled over onto her side, curling up into a ball until she could no longer feel spurts of her own juices against her ankles.

Juliet sat there like that for a long time. After a while, the shower finally started to feel pleasurable in the way a shower typically should, and it seemed like the burning inside her had been quelled. She rose to her feet and finally began to wash herself clean.

...

Friday finally rolled around, and Juliet could hardly contain herself through her shift at work, counting down the minutes until it finally ended. The excitement was much more tolerable now that she wasn’t drugged, but even so, she still caught her mind wandering to thoughts of sex whenever she didn’t have anything to focus on. A bathroom break at lunch time had thankfully not revealed a huge stain in her panties, though she was still glistening with a faint bit of wetness. Once she entered her car and drove away, though, her pussy took on a mind of its own, throbbing just a little in anticipation.

On the way there, she made sure to take care of some necessities. Water, first and foremost. She realized after getting home the first time that her dry mouth was probably a consequence of the drug, so she made sure to drink plenty of water beforehand. Besides that, she made one more trip to the restroom, to hopefully prevent any further accidents like last time, and once 9:30 rolled around, she felt as prepared as she could be as she stepped into the mansion, brimming with confidence and excitement.

The butler escorted her to another room, just like the office she’d been in before. Perhaps it was the exact same one, she could hardly tell after losing her way last time. In any case, once she had laid down on the exam table, she was delighted to see the same nurse she’d fantasized about enter through the door and give her that same knowing smile.

“Welcome back, dear. Did you miss me?”

Juliet felt like she was ready to burst, but held it in as much as she could. “H-hello again.”

Without acknowledging her reply, the nurse walked right over to a counter on the side of the room by the door and hopped up to sit down on top of it. There were chairs on the other side of the room, but she chose the counter regardless, crossing her legs one over another, heels clicking against a cabinet door as she swung her legs back and forth.

“Alright, first order of business. This is your first time here on match night. I’m sure you’re excited. How about you strip down for me and I tell you how tonight’s gonna go?”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Juliet felt her heart stop after letting that one slip. She started to panic inside and tried to distract herself by following the nurse’s orders, starting by tossing off her blouse and undoing the clasp on her bra.

The nurse chuckled to herself. “So, obviously, you’re here for a match. You know the rules, I explained them last time, that’s all good. Well as it turns out, in the past week alone, we had a bunch of other cuties, just like you, who all decided they wanted a piece of the action. So tonight’s match is gonna be a bit different. Or should I say, matches.”

Juliet looked up from undoing the button on her pants. “Matches?”

“You heard me right. We don’t get this opportunity often, so we’ve set up a special beginners’ match. The rules are mostly the same, with some changes that you might like. To start, you and everyone else will be first-timers. So none of our veterans are gonna have their way with you--at least, not until next week, hehe.”

The nurse crossed her legs on the other side.

“Apart from that, the match will begin as normal. One by one, each of you girls will be eliminated through bouts until one of you is left on top. After that, another match will start with everyone who was eliminated last time, and after that, another match, until we have only two girls left. Those two will have an exhibition match, and then we’ll pay out prizes, and then you all get to go home.”

The thought bounced around Juliet’s head. She had heard it correctly, but the gravity of it didn’t really hit her. “So I could be in a bunch of matches if I end up losing?”

The nurse giggled. “Yeah, well, that’s what I said. Every time you get eliminated, you’ll have to play another round. So... you can try to win it all in one go, but if not, you still have a chance.”

Shoving her pants and panties to the floor, Juliet seemed lost. Both of the times she’d cum while drugged up like this had been so intense that she couldn’t imagine trying to stand afterwards. And then she’d have to go again?

“I can see you’re worried. We’ll pick you up and help bring you back to earth after each loss, but if you want to get anything out of it, you’ll have to take it as a learning experience. I wouldn’t call what we’re doing here martial arts, but in a way, you can think of it like that.”

Juliet became even more confused.

“Let’s be real. You’re all first timers. All but one of you will end up a quivering wreck on the floor after the first round. It’s pretty likely one of those is gonna be you, at least once. Learning to get up after that isn’t easy, and throwing yourself back in afterwards is even harder, but you’re gonna have to learn if you intend to stick with it, and this is the fastest way for that to happen.”

Juliet tried to take her mind off the thought of losing over and over. “And what about the winners?”

The nurse smiled. “Well, as for the winners... they get to watch the remainder of the matches, of course. But if you’re not interested, well...”

The nurse leaned forward, showing off her cleavage.

“If you manage to win at some point, and there’s still some time to kill, you could always come to see me~”

Juliet swallowed hard and stammered out a reply. “S-s-s-so how many other girls are there tonight?”

“We’ve got you and four others. Oh, and before I forget--catch.” Saying this, she threw a crumpled up ball of clothes in Juliet’s direction. Juliet unraveled them to find a red string bikini. “Get yourself into that and we’ll get started, that’s all I think you need to know right now.”

Juliet gulped again before taking the top into her hands and laying it over her chest.

...

Tick, tick, tick. The analog clock on the wall read 9:59:38. The nurse had administered her dose of the juice before taking her leave, and in the minutes since, Juliet felt like she was going to burn up before she even made it out the door. She was thinking about a lot of things, about losing, about winning, especially about making her way back here to see the nurse again. She was pretty much lost in it by the time the 10:00 alarm went off. She jumped to her feet in surprise as the door swung open and the nurse returned.

“Go get ‘em, tiger. Win or lose, I’ll see you here in about twenty minutes.” She winked.

As soon as Juliet stepped out the door, she hardly had the time to take a parting glance at the nurse before the door closed and she heard it lock from the inside. No escape. It’s do or, uh, be done.

Picking a direction on a whim, Juliet turned to the right and followed the hallway to its end, finding a room with a billiards table and one exit on either side. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary here, so once again, she picked right, and as she was walking through the door, the very corner of her eye caught someone hiding on the side--but by then, it was too late. A punk-looking girl with short, black hair swung her arm around, pushing Juliet back into the room before charging at her shoulders. Juliet could barely get a grip on the other girl’s arms before she fell back onto the pool table with a thud. As she reached back up to try and fight her off, the other girl started to grab at the strings of her top. This match wasn’t supposed to go like this!

“Hey! Off! Get off!!” Juliet cried out, resisting in any way she could, finally succeeding when she was able to shove the other girl off by using both legs. In doing so, however, she felt her bottoms being tugged down her legs, and even though she tried to close them, the other girl managed to strip her fully in a matter of seconds. The other girl sauntered back slowly, twirling Juliet’s bikini bottoms around one finger, wearing a similar black bikini and a wicked smile. She looked to be about Juliet’s age, maybe a little older, a few inches taller, with a slightly wider waist and a much bigger chest.

Juliet had to tear her eyes away from the other girl’s body in order to try and roll off the table. Once again, she was too slow: the other woman had already thrown herself forwards, preventing Juliet from rolling over or closing her legs. Once again, her eyes caught on the other girl’s body, then scanned up to her face, just in time to see her lick her lips. Before she knew it, she had been forced down, upper arms flat against the table, face to face with the other girl who was now sucking on her lips and forcing her tongue into Juliet’s mouth.

“Mmm!! Mmmph!!” Juliet tried to get some leverage with her arms at first, and then her legs, but there was no way for her to move her legs into a useful angle, and pushing with her arms didn’t get her anywhere, either. Worse still, the kiss was starting to get to her, and some of her cries started to become drawn out like moans. This was really not good; the nurse had helpfully demonstrated she was capable of cumming just from this if it went on long enough. She tried once more to bide her time and gather some strength for another push with her arms, once again to no avail.

Finally, the other girl drew back from Juliet’s mouth, laughing and licking her lips again. “I like the way you cry. Let’s hear some more.”

Juliet blushed furiously. Her mind racked itself, trying to come up with a response of some sort, but before it came to her, she felt the other girl’s mouth sucking on one of her nipples. She groaned again when she felt the other girl climb up onto the table and start grinding her knee into her pussy. The sensations were as intense as they’d been before--no, more intense. She hadn’t put up much resistance either of the previous times, but this time, even as she was trying her hardest to not feel it, she was rocketing to the edge even faster.

Her answer finally came to her at a time where she could hardly deliver it. “You think... you’re gonna get me to cum... that easily?”

The other girl stopped and looked up into Juliet’s eyes for a long moment. Juliet was still heaving, eyes squinted and fixated on the girl before her, pushing at the other girl’s arms, resisting with what strength she had. This was a bluff, but Juliet herself was trying her best to believe it.

Without a word, the other girl started moving again, this time rolling Juliet’s nipple between the flats of her teeth. Juliet tried her best to stifle a cry as her hips involuntarily bucked into the other girl’s leg. With this, she felt one of her feet slip between the other girl and the table, and pushed with that foot as hard as she could.

It worked... almost. The other girl’s knee slid off of her pussy and down off the table, but she’d pulled Juliet forwards in turn, her hands sliding down to Juliet’s wrists before clamping back down again. Worst of all, her face was now mere inches from Juliet’s pussy. She spoke again.

“Ah, I get the message. Who am I to object?”

Juliet’s eyes shot open wide as she felt the other girl’s tongue slither about her insides. She’d poked around there with a finger or two before, but hardly ever penetrated herself, and when she did, it felt nothing like this. Her fingers were so much thinner, more stiff, their texture less coarse. Every time the other girl’s tongue slid its way up or down one of her inner walls, she felt her resistance being sanded away. Her cries came out unabated.

“Nnh... Stop!... Fuck!”

The beginning of tears started to well up in the corners of Juliet’s eyes as she offered up the last of her resistance to an uncaring opponent. Within moments, the other girl retreated her tongue and began to suck on Juliet’s clit, and just seconds later, she threw her head back and came with a disgraceful scream, splashing juices all over the other girl’s chin in short bursts before she felt her pull back and let go of her wrists. Juliet continued to thrust against nothing for a while until she felt the other girl’s fingers against her pussy, and promptly began to grind into those until she came down from the climax. By the time Juliet could see again, her crotch, her thighs, the table beneath her, and even the other girl’s neck and chest were all completely soaked, and the other girl was still standing there, with a satisfied smile, licking her fingers clean before starting to speak.

“I like the way you cum, too. This really is gonna be fun.”

Juliet could barely keep her eyes open or focused by this point, but was just able to see the other girl walk off before stopping on a dime and turning back. With the last of her consciousness, she heard the girl speak one last time:

“By the way. I’m Roxy. Nice to eatcha. Hehehe...”


End file.
